Me dedique a perderte
by Dream.6c
Summary: ¿Cómo luchar contra los golpes de la vida? ¿Cómo conservar el amor si ni siquiera sabes si en realidad lo amas? ¿Cómo vivir fingiendo ser otra, queriendo ser otra, y finalmente siendo tuya? ¿Sera posible superar los obstáculos para por fin llegar al verdadero amor? El matrimonio no es fácil, y ella estaba a punto de descubrirlo en por si misma... Serena


_**Prologo:**_

Cuando naces rodeada de personas que te dan diferentes clases de amores, te das cuenta de varias cosas. Uno; el amor existe. Dos; los problemas no significan un quiebre sentimental. Y tres; todos, es decir todos, han tenido crisis sentimentales.

Tras el velo de mi niñez se escondía un pasado turbio, que ahora ya en mi juventud he descifrado. Como niña todo me admiraba y me sorprendía, todo era perfecto, y no estoy diciendo que ahora no sea perfecto, simplemente la niñez de caracteriza por la ausencia de problemas, pero ¿Querrá decir eso, que no existen grandes problemas?

Esta historia no es mía, pero es tan cercana a mí, que es como si me hubiese ocurrido a mí, y de igual manera, si la historia hubiese terminado diferente, habría ocasionado un quiebre en mi vida. Me encantaría decir que se trata de un aspecto paranormal de nuestra familia, o algún cuento fantástico, pero por demasía, no es así.

Mi familia se regodea de primos, tíos, abuelos y de mases, no es difícil predecir la cantidad de relatos que tienen cada uno de ellos. Y es ahí cuando comprendo, que yo estoy hecha para sentir el amor verdadero. Pero eso ya no es tema, y por ende, no es de lo que yo me complazco en hablar.

Usagui y Mamuro son sus nombres ficticios, decir sus nombre reales, sería saltar mi promesa de silencio, y aunque pudiese decirlo, no convocaría una posible burla contra ellos.

Un día, a mis 20 años, Usagui me pidió acompañarla a buscar a su marido, Mamuro. Y en un arranque de sinceridad, ella agregó su historia a mi colección de cuentos de familia. Repito, mi intención no es revelar sus secretos, es sólo mostrar el poder del amor. Sólo por si no había quedado en claro.

Decir exactamente cada palabra que ella dijo sería complicado, no soy poseedora de tan buena memoria, pero hare lo que pueda:

Era un matrimonio de 20 años, tenían tres hijos, la primera de 20 años, la segunda de 16, y el tercero de 7 años. Estuvieron de novios durante tres meses, se comprometieron, y al año juntos se casaron. Usagui tenía 19 años de edad y tres meses de embarazo cuando le dio el si, y los siguientes años fueron muy difíciles tras un parto complicado, pero lograron salir adelante. Mamuro era 7 años mayor que ella, trabajaba y estudiaba, pero se sentía el hombre más feliz del universo al enterarse del embarazo de su novia, y su próximo matrimonio.

Pero éstas son sólo grandes pinceladas de lo que sucedió entre ellos antes del quiebre. Porque la realidad de un matrimonio es muy diferente a lo que se pinta en las películas, y mucho más alejada, a lo que te dicen los libros.

—Difícil es entender el motivo por el que una persona hace ciertas cosas en la vida —me decía ella— pero buscar el motivo, podría ser una manera de justificar el pecado, y yo no busco justificarme —agregó mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo la entrada del edificio a su espalda, por donde debería de venir en cualquier momento su esposo.

—Me arrepiento mucho de lo que hice, y aún ahora, pasado 10 años del acontecimiento, ahí días donde al dormir en la noche me llegan recuerdos de lo ocurrido, y más aún me arrepiento de lo tonta que pude ser —continuó diciendo mientras apretaba el manubrio del auto y se le empeñaban los ojos de lágrimas contenidas.

Ellos eran un matrimonio de 9 años en aquel entonces, el hombre trabajaba todo el día, mientras ella se quedaba en casa con las dos niñas que ya habían nacido. Al salir del trabajo, le tocaba ir a estudiar, y mientras él estudiaba, ella seguramente preparaba la once para sus hijas mientras conversaba con su sobrina y mejor amiga. Y al llegar ya la noche, el hombre llegaba a la casa, recuerda ella que no conversaban, se iban a la cama, donde no había ni un trecho de intimidad.

—Quizá eso fue lo que nos motivo a ambos —me dijo ella en un momento de la noche. El frio de la noche golpeo los alrededores del auto, y pude ver como el aire se hacia más pesado, y la noche tomaba un matiz deprimente.

Ambos estaban muy solos, y no notaron como se avecinaba encima de ellos su primera crisis. Me hubiese gustado que ella me detallara como ocurrió el comienzo, que fue lo que vio en aquel hombre que le llamo la atención, o que fue lo que él le dijo para convencerle, como ocurrió, o siquiera su nombre, más ella no lo dijo, guardo total y absoluto silencio.

—No es algo de importancia —me dijo— son simplemente malos recuerdos.

Pero ocurrió, motivada por la soledad y algunas cosas más, ella se entregó a la aventura, arriesgo sus 9 años de matrimonio, sus dos hijas, y al hombre que alguna vez amo, por entregarse al placer del juego, a ese juego absurdo que en realidad no te pide nada, pero tampoco entrega algo. Y así pasó el tiempo, jugando el juego de la doble vida, cuidando sus pasos, y las posibles sospechas, siendo la única al tanto de la situación, su mejor amiga.

La amiga era poseedora de un cuerpo robusto, y con tendencia a lucir provocativa, yo por mi parte, nunca la considere por mucho, y me incomodaba con regularidad con su presencia. Siendo fanática de lo obsceno, y partidaria de los escotes profundos, quizá no me hubiese extrañado su participación en esta historia, aún así, siendo ella mi prima, no quise involucrarla mucho, no hasta que por boca ajena supe la verdad.

¿Cuál es el beneficio de tener primos? Pues ninguno, por que son malos. Bueno, exagero porque malos, malos… no son. Sólo que no saben lo que es la privacidad, por lo que gracias a la prima mayor en mi casa, a la tierna edad de 13 años descubrí la primera mitad de esta historia. La historia de Mamuro. Hombre como todos, cometió más errores de lo que una mujer perdonaría y he de admitir que cuando me enteré, no podía creerlo ¡Y eso que ni siquiera me dijeron toda la verdad! ¿Quién diría que tendría que esperar años para poder conocerla por completo?

Pero bien, no les adelanto más… por lo que ahora, que mi edad ya es ideal para conocer las verdades ocultas, he decido hacer una recopilación de la historia de amor que casi me parte el alma al ver lo cerca que estuve de tener una realidad totalmente diferente a la que hoy tengo.

Y lo que viene a continuación queridos amigos, es la _única _verdad.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

_Hooola Lindas!_

_Diré la verdad de una sola vez para que mi mama no vaya a denunciarme por nada xDDD, na broma._

_Esta historia estuvo en el baúl de mis documentos mucho tiempo, a la espera de ver la luz. No la vio, porque cuando mi note murió, la perdí u.u… pero hoy, mirando entre los documentos que tenia guardados en mi celular, encontré el Prologo, y me decidí a escribirla nuevamente y subirla._

_Es la historia de mis padres, por lo que es basada totalmente en la vida real, y por ende, es una adaptación que siempre quise subir. Ojala les guste :)_

_Sera un total drama, lo advierto. Yo lo ame, pero igual es entendible porque fui participe indirecta de ella. De hecho, varias de las anécdotas graciosas que he escrito en mis fics, son anécdotas de mis padres y mis tíos, por lo que siendo ellos mi fuente de inspiración, de verdad deseo que les guste… y que no me acusen a mi mama xD._

_Advierto de inmediato que puede que me demore en subir capítulos, porque estoy concentrando mis atenciones en las 11 reglas de una buena esposa, y este, será un fic paralelo a esa historia. Espero poder ser regular de todos modos y me las ingeniare para subir un cap cada semana (Gracias a Dios, solo tengo que adaptarla y no inventarla xD)_

_Así que dejándoles este pequeño prologo desde un punto de vista en 3ra las dejo! Y siéntanse alagadas (¿?) porque son las primeras personas fuera de la familia en conocer esta particular historia xD._

_Saluditos y besos! Nos vemos pronto!_

_Paz!_

_Pd: Mi mama me dio permiso! xD_


End file.
